1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which sequences control signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a state machine which is more reliable than conventional state machines and is capable of sequencing control signals at approximately twice the normal frequency of a similarly functioning state machine using conventional techniques.